


I didn´t know

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AWOL, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Medication, POV Outsider, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, WorriedJack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: It is another Manic Monday at the hospital.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	I didn´t know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘I’m sorry, I didn´t know’ prompt in Febuwhump and it fills the atonement square on H/C Bingo

Caroline has been taking calls all morning, last night it snowed and everyone is complaining about the slipperiness of the parking, the roads, the stairs. Inside it is slippery because of all the ice melting of people’s feet, so it has been hectic. Everybody is doing their best, her guards are outside helping, the technical department is taking care of all the ice and snow blocking stuff and the cleaning crew tries to keep everything clean and dry. They had an alarm earlier, so she is just about to get herself a cup of coffee when her phone rings. She takes at the caller ID, it’s the ER.

‘Security.’

‘We have a code walker.’

The security officer can hear an echo in the telephone, so he asks if the nurse is close by. When she confirms, she gets up and walks towards the nurse that is looking around in the large entrance of the hospital.

‘Who are we looking for?’

‘Young male, approximately thirty, blond, normal build, normal height.’

‘What was he wearing?’

‘Chinos, a t-shirt, there is blood on his shirt from a head wound. Hematomas in his face and neck. Looks like he was in a fight.’

‘OK, I’ll try to find footage on the camera´s.’

At that exact moment, two EMT’s run in a corridor on the first floor, so both women look up to see what is happening and one of them calls them to tell them a man was seen in the day surgical ward. Both women sprint up the stairs, but when they arrive all the nurses can say they have seen him, but he left already.

He walk back towards the entrance but another nurse, from a different ward approaches them, ‘are you looking for a patient? Male?’

‘Yes.’

‘He was walking in the day center, but the last I saw him, he walked towards the exit.’

‘OK, thanks.’

‘OK, go check the toilets, I’ll go and check the admittance desk.’

The security guard walks towards the entrance where there is a desk and asks the ladies there if they have seen the young man, but nobody saw him leave the hospital. She is just about to return to her desk to check the camera footage when one of the phone operators approaches her.

‘I just got a call from a person telling me a patient was walking down the street.’

‘Thanks.’

She runs outside in the bitter cold. Snow is piled high in front of the hospital and she is only wearing her shirt, but so be it. Running down the path towards the street, she looks in both directions but can see anyone matching the description or not dressed for this weather. Patients and visitors look at her a bit disapproving, who goes outside in only a shirt, but then two nurses in only their uniform also approach her.

‘Did you see him?’

‘Nope.’

She picks up her phone and calls the ER and tells the head of the department to send out an ambulance to go find the patient, he can’t be that far. It only takes a minute when the ambulance leaves the dock and drives off. She walks back inside, frozen to the bone and makes a beeline for the ER.

When she arrives, she can hear some commotion in the waiting room and someone ranting, ‘what do you mean? You lost your patient?’ You tell me I couldn’t stay with him and now you lost him?’

She can hear the nurses and doctor apologizing, but the man keeps going, he is clearly worried, she studies him, but doesn´t get an immediate threat vibe from him so she decides to ignore the man for the moment and to focus on finding the patient. She enters the nurses’ station.

‘Did you call the police?’

‘Not yet.’ Confirms the nurse behind the desk.

‘Do it. Get the file so you can describe the man. We need to find him, if he falls asleep somewhere in the snow, it is too cold…’

A doctor walks in explaining herself to the head nurse, she is young, probably just started because Caroline doesn´t recognizes her, ‘I didn’t expect him to get away so quickly. I gave him some valium and he was asleep in the room. I didn´t want to restrain him because of possible respiratory distress, and since he was sleeping, I thought it was OK to leave him for a moment. I didn´t know… When I came back he was gone.’

‘Ok, no problem, members of the public informed us, so call the police, tell them you are his attending doctor and that you find this a worrisome disappearance, they will do the rest.’

She looks back at the family member, who is on the phone barking orders. So probably no family member, but a team leader or a handler. She decides to wait until he is ready with his phone call. When he disconnects it, she approaches him.

‘Hi, my name is Caroline and I am head of security.’

‘Jack Dalton, I called my people and they are tracing Mac…’

‘Caroline!’

‘Excuse me.’

When the man nods, she looks towards the nurses station and gets the signal the patient is found. So she turns back to the man.

‘Your friend? Is found, they are bringing him back as we speak.’

The man deflates.

‘I know this was a stressful moment and experience, but unfortunately this isn´t the first time and it won’t be the last time that one of our patients goes awol,’ she smiles.

‘It is really cold and the kid went through hell and…’

‘…you were worried. Jack, that is totally OK. Everything is going to be alright. They are bringing…?’

‘Mac.’

‘Mac back to the ER. They will be here any minute now.’

As they speak an ambulance drives into the ambulance bay and a young man is unloaded. The man, Jack, is clearly relieved to see his charge is OK. When they approach, he immediately grabs the man´s hand.

‘Mac? What were you thinking, kid?’

‘I want to go home.’ He says meekly.

‘I know kid, and we will as soon as you are checked over. Promise me you will stay put.’

‘Yeah.’

Once they have Mac in a cubicle, the man grabs a blanket and drapes it over Mac, ‘you look cold hoss, seriously, who goes out in this weather without a coat?’

It is clear the man worries over his charge. She nods her good buy and waves at the staff, going back to her desk. Another Manic Monday.


End file.
